Zack Xiong
Zack Xiong is the getaway driver for the Beacons and tha main protagonist of the book Fifth Beacon of Darkness but also participates in some of the other books of the collection. Zack has a pair of mini uzis infused with earth and fire dust. Zack appears in the first chapter of his own book going to start lillegal racing since he is the king of Vale in the underworld after Ozpin finds him he tries to get Zack to get in Beacon and help the students to erradicate the grimms but he rejects, later in the story he has to work with the rest of Beacons to assure his place in the future. 'Appeareance' Zack has with mohicano orange hair and brown eyes, also even thought he used to be scrawny and an awkward looking guy but he became tall, slim yet muscular and now was really confident of himself. 'Original (Chapter 1-Fifth Beacon of Darkness)' He wears a black jacket leather with golden details and his emblem on the back, black pants, belt and black shoes. He would wear a black motorcycle helmet durnig his attack. Also he wears often his golden sunglasses. 'Pajamas' He wears an unbottoned pajama shirt and pants of a grey color often. 'Alternate Outfit 1 (Junior Jr.) ' When Zack helps his uncle in the bar, he wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a golden tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He also wears his golden sunglasses. 'Alternate Outfit 2 (Gangster)' Zack uses a suit lined with gold, golden sunglasses and a black bowler hat, also black shoes and a pin of his emblem in front. 'Post-Timeskip' At the age of 24, he is seen wearing a completely black outfit with golden designs all over it and a black motocycle helmet with a golden screen that has targeting systems and night vision. 'Personality' When he was young he used to coward and didn't have skills for combat at all, like Yang said, he would always fail every training practice back in Signal Academy and his grades weren't great either. However, when he grew up he became overconfident of his abilities to drive and started to act arrogantly, even he proved to don't really care about a serious relation so at difference of the other Beacons, he has his own harem he wants to make even more bigger. After conquer everything he proved to become someone that would kill whoever gets in his way to keep the life style he got, being even capable to try to kill everyone so they can't restore the peace. 'Weapons' 'Dual Killers' His weapons consist in two mini uzis infused with earth and fire dust so he can use those two elemental abilities with his shots or even the combination of the two of them, besides that, it doesn't have any other modifications since he is not really a fighter. 'Semblance' 'Racing Passion' His semblance allows him to be able to modify any land vehicle with his aura to become a racing car, it means that it is capable to have the same speed and maneuverability as seen when he steals a high technology tank from Atlas and drive it away at high speeds and having closed curves. Also he is able to drive in any surface with no problem, it includes walls. 'Weaknesses' His fight style is very different to the others Beacons and huntsmen as he needs his motorcycle to attack, making him completely useless in hand to hand combat, he could be taken down by a single average enemy if he didn't has his vehicle. 'Vehicles' 'Modified Vehicles' Since he is a getaway driver he has heavily modified cars to be armored or even have a ramp infront it, also some of his vehicles has weapons that can be used by the passengers to take down bullheads or slow down the police persecutors. 'Dear' His favorite car is also the one he uses to race with the other competitors in the illegal racings across the world, it is a Hennessey Venom F5 (484.4 km/h) heavily manipulated with high quality racing car parts, it had Junior's Bar emblem on the hood. It was destroyed during his persecution with Darius. 'Deary' Zack got a car that was exactly like "Dear" but modified it to be slightly more armored to get more endurance but don't affect the speed. 'Darling' Zack has a motorcycle, Honda GL1800 Gold Wing, he uses to the attacks, he modified it with 2 connectors he can attach to the uzis so the firerate increase and has unlimited ammo, also he made it more armored and even with a little compartiment that is able to shoot mini dust missiles.